


永不離去的唯一

by mashedbrain



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedbrain/pseuds/mashedbrain
Summary: 羅伊哈珀是孤獨的。
Relationships: Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Killer Croc, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	永不離去的唯一

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Only One That Hasn't Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187265) by [stultiloquent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent)



> 偏向羅伊的角色剖析短文，從起初的茫然掙扎，直至接受了絕望。  
> 請確定Relationships那一項沒有雷點，再繼續往下看。

羅伊哈珀是孤獨的。

小時候，他渴求奧利佛的認同，但沒被放在心上。  
於是他說服自己沒有綠箭俠的生活，尋歡作樂更加方便沒什麼壞處，一個沒留神卻彎進了墮落的小巷。  
那天奧利瞪著他手臂上的針頭，臉色從震驚轉為憤怒，其實他嚇傻了，分不清是藥物還是恐懼的緣故使得全身發冷汗，可後腦勺仍有個聲音咯咯笑道，好真實的幻覺啊，自己對奧利的相思之情居然強烈到這地步，出現被抓包的想像也在所不惜。  
直到臉頰上火辣辣的痛楚突地襲來，才恍惚地開始思考，這一切似乎不是錯覺。  
他勉強手撐著地，跌到地上時牙齒可能斷了，泛白的視線只看得見幾滴鮮紅的液體，耳邊嗡嗡作響，卻完全聽不清奧利罵了些什麼。  
事後想來，大概不外乎會是你該做得更好這種沒意義的狗屁，但他當下真的慌了。  
是貨真價實的奧利。他好想知道對著自己轟炸的字句是什麼內容，多麼想藉由碰觸來確認那男人正真實存在眼前。可是他的思緒渙散，什麼也抓不住，肌肉被藥物放鬆得無法使上力。他試著吐出道歉，卻不曉得奧利有沒有聽見，或是如何回應。  
不知過了多久，回過神來，房間裡只剩他一人。  
奧利佛走了。他被拋棄了。

少年時，他開始試圖振作。  
每週的固定時間，殺手鱷會在下水道裡，聽他一邊自言自語一邊擲玩戒酒徽章。  
偶爾，他犯癮頭難受得啜泣時，殺手鱷會像對待嬰孩般輕撫他蜷起的背。然後牠們做愛，先是緩慢溫柔，接著逐漸粗暴放蕩。  
當牠粗壯的身軀壓在他身上時，他總有種即將窒息的快感，痛苦與愉悅交織形成的高潮，迫使理性與感性都飛到九霄雲外去，不用再去思索自己為何哭泣，只要感受嘶啞的嗓子與紅腫的後穴，便能確認自己仍活著。  
每次事後，他望向那雙濁黃的眼珠，裡頭包含的情感，與其稱為在乎，不如說是看不過去。所以他一直明白這份單方面被支持的關係，僅是暫時的。  
最後一天，當他向殺手鱷報告自己的康復狀況時，他們擁抱，卻沒有更進一步的動作，因為那並不是這段關係的重點，這份扶持的喜悅是真實的便足夠。  
再索求更多是行不通的。

青年時，他再度尋求歸屬感。  
連自己都暗自感到驚訝，居然還抱著一絲希望。可是，他與星火和紅頭罩是如此臭味相投。  
很久以前，他也跟人組過隊，先是追不上隊友的理想、複雜的人際四分五裂，再來是無法掌握的失控。然而，法外者是特別的。他們都是達不到理想的失敗者，於是摸索出了自己的一套理想。  
他是真的認為，三人可以無敵，只要在一起就無所畏懼。他們在戰場上攜手合作，於床笫間溫暖相擁，以及作為滿身是傷的同伴間太多無法言喻的需求，在最大限度裡互相付出、獲得慰藉。他從未如此滿足。  
然而，不論是他，亦或是她，總與心結過不去。他搞不清楚，可能自己也是如此吧。就像他永遠忘不了被遺棄的傷痛，那兩人心中必定有相似的難關。  
這些陰魂不散的過去，成就了他們，同時也註定拆散他們。  
他想說，至少我有過同伴，並不孤單。可是，當他丟下腳邊的屍體，轉身離傑森而去時，心底湧上悲愴。  
他有過許多，卻失去更多。他不曾抱持著找替代品的心態，每次都認真對待，只是想要能依靠的羈絆。  
事與願違，僅能徒勞無功地不被無力感淹沒。

羅伊哈珀是孤獨的。  
唯一始終陪伴他的，便是這份孤獨。他長大後漸漸明瞭了，或許每個人皆是如此。

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/05/25 首發於噗浪。


End file.
